Four Stars
by Alexander the seventy-fifth
Summary: One year after Goku left Chichi gathers all of their 'extended' family and has a cookout for the ocasion. But after that night, everything would change, nothing would be spared, and it would all be decided by four stars.


**A/N This story begins one year after Goku leaves with Shenron, the magical dragon. It is an **_**Eventual **_**G/P paring, don't like, don't read.**

Four Stars.

One year, that was how long since her adventure with her grandpa ended, and pan didn't regret anything. She, grandpa, and Trunks had done things that she would have never been able to do on earth, they'd gone places, reached the stars she used to look at, she even got to see her gramps in action. They had gone through a lot, enough to make her almost want to give up their adventures, but she still had that yearning. It probably came from her grandfather, or at least she was told that from her grandma Chichi, who still looked just as old, but her temper only doubled when Goku left.

Goku, her gramps, when he'd left everything just got plain boring, homework, annoying boys at school, and everything that came with the majority of human in her system. She whished he would just come back, that he could be there with them, even if it was just for a few days, a day. She'd prefer fighting that freak baby thing that the crazy doctor made than sitting down here on Earth doing math. Although it had been a year since Goku left, it was all she could do not go insane, which might be why she was here. Chichi, the elderly woman of the Sons, had said they needed to have a 'get-together' and remember all the better times, when Goku had been there. So it happened.

Every single one of the Son family, Brief's, and Vegeta had gathered at the place where Goku had spent most of his early years, his grandfather's house. They had gathered around it and lit up a stove, cooking whatever Chichi commanded, and not saying a word of complaint, Chichi was still strong enough to send them a couple of feet with a 'motherly' punch to the stomach. Everyone was playing games, or sparring, or still eating, and then there was her. She had left the main party with no particular reason for leaving, just felt she should. So now here she was, on a mountain, looking to the stars, wondering where Goku was, what will happen next or if she'll get seconds with her father and uncle's eating contest, in Goku's honor of course.

She looked up, seeing the same four stars she'd always looked up to every night since Goku had left, the same feeling of nostalgia creeping into her as it always did. "When are you coming back grandpa?" She said to the open air, not actually expecting a response.

"When we get in trouble, again." Pan looked to where the voice came from, greeted with the half-smirking form of the Saiyan prince Vegeta.

"Vegeta?"

"No, Kakarrot, who do you think I am girl?"

"No need for rudeness." Pan looked away from him and back to the sky, setting her eyes once more on the four stars. "Why are you here anyway?"

"The party the fools are holding for Kakarrot bores me." She looked back at him and he had his eyes closed, leaning against the trunk of a tree carelessly. For being her grandfather's rival, he sure was laid back. She looked, again, to the four stars, the feeling never ceasing when she looked at it, not that she minded. She sighed audibly as she sat there, not paying attention to anything but the four stars in the sky.

"Hey Vegeta," she looked back to where he'd been realizing only to find him gone, like he was never there, "so much for good company." And for, what was it, the third time that evening; she looked back to the stars. '_I miss you grandpa, a lot. Why did you have to go?'_ The thoughts swirled and twisted in her mind, her divided attention almost making her miss the small meteor shower that happened seconds afterward. She watched in wonder as the streaks of light rained down on the Earth, sending themselves across its vast surface. And then she spotted two of them that were bigger than the others, and were headed right for her!

Pan jumped up and dodged the first meteor, watching as the second passed above her and slammed into the side of the mountain range. It hit the inner wall and there was no way that everyone hadn't heard it, or at least seen the massive ball of flame. She looked down, spotting the small crater that the meteorite had made, its form shining in the dim moonlight. She dropped down next to it, examining what she could see of the sphere and started to rub the dirt off of it. And when she realized what it was she sprung back, her eyes wide in a mixture of fear, shock, and apprehension.

"Th-that's a-a d-dr"

"A dragon ball." She looked up at where the familiar and gruff voice came from, almost jumping from the sudden and unannounced appearance. She looked up and saw a white turban on the person's head; pointed shoulders with the same wrapping were on either side of his chest. But she recognized him right away.

"Piccolo?" She asked, her voice almost scared to say the name. Piccolo looked back at her and smirked, a dark chuckle slowly following.

"What, are all of Goku's relatives as dense as he is?" The words set off a fire in Pan, anger bubbling right to the surface.

"No! You just surprised me is all! And how are you here?" The green skinned Namekian shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I just got here two minutes ago and saw Shenron scattering the dragon balls again. I also saw one of the ships the Saiyans used to get to Earth coming in this direction as well, so I followed." Pan held up her hands and stopped him.

"Wait, you don't mean that one of them is here do you?"

"Who else uses those ships?" '_Good point'_. Pan looked him in the eye, her gaze unwavering in question.

"Who could it be?" Piccolo shrugged for the second time that night and looked over to where the ship landed.

"Don't know. But they're incredibly strong I'll tell you that." Pan and Piccolo lifted off the ground and flew over to where the ship crashed, spotting fires from the sheer heat from the sphere's descent. Piccolo stopped her and presented the dragon ball, asking if she forgot something. '_Jerk_'. She took the dragon ball and moved to put it in her pocket, stopping only to count the stars on the ball's surface. '_One…Two, three…four! Its grandpa's!'_ with unrestrained excitement she raced forward to the crash site, the emotion fueled by her grandfather's dragon ball. As they got closer she spotted the others crowding around the crater, looks of worry and astonishment on their faces.

"Hey everybody!" She greeted them as she landed, Piccolo following her closely. Both Chichi and Krillin recoiled upon seeing the green man, their memories of him a little darker than the others'.

"What are you doing here!" Vegeta yelled out, beating Gohan to the punch.

Piccolo smirked and replied, "Don't know, don't care. Any idea who the Saiyan is?"

"The Saiyan?" Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, and Gohan asked, their voices coming together in some kind of melody.

"Yeah, no other beings are that strong, right?" Krillin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, but, the only one left off of Earth is Goku and… he kinda left a year ago with Shenron."

"Then maybe he's back." And then everyone simultaneously looked at Piccolo like he had three heads and a tail. And Pan couldn't believe that almost all her relatives, plus Vegeta, could all say, "What!" at the same exact moment, if only grandpa was here. Pan looked down into the crater while everyone else wasn't paying attention, too busy questioning Piccolo on his choice of words, and leaned down to get a closer look. As she did, doing exactly what every cliché accident happens when people lean over things, she fell into said crater. She rubbed her head as she skidded to a halt in front of the ship; a rock had struck her on the back of the head, big surprise.

She looked closer at the ship and say that its door was face down in the dirt, but that didn't stop whoever was inside, because the top was ripped open like a bomb went off on the inside. She looked over the ship more as she heard someone sliding down next to her, their footsteps almost echoing in the perfectly timed deadpan silence that came from the others' conversation.

"So Kakarrot might be back, interesting." She turned back to Vegeta, greeting his almost evil self-smirk with a dark look.

"Don't get my hopes up." Vegeta smirked wider.

"Wouldn't dream of it, brat." She rolled her eyes and continued to look through the ship, mentally making a check list of all she found. The majority of the pod was intact, the two sides and door unscratched during the landing, but the back was blown open from it landing with the door facing the ground. Pan closed her eyes and concentrated on the sphere, trying to pick apart where the person had gone from their trail of ki. Surprisingly she found one, and the person obviously wasn't trying to hide their ki, almost like it was a trap… The trail of ki led off into the forest outside the crater, almost nonexistent footprints lined the trail of ki. She looked back for a second, checking to see if any of the others had stopped talking and actually done something, but they weren't even paying attention. The only person who even noticed her leaving was Vegeta, and he was just starring blankly, not really caring if she left or not.

She walked down the path of ki, following the trail as close as she could. She walked through the underbrush and pushed aside the plants, her mind closed to her surroundings as she unconsciously followed the trail. '_I wonder if grandpa's back, or if we'll ever get to spare again, maybe even go into town so he can repay me for those years when he __left us__ and trained Uub. But, why did he have to leave in the first place, if the dragon balls were the problem, then why did grandpa have to go too?'_ She looked around and figured out two things in the single second she was given; one, she was in a completely different place than when she closed her eyes; two, there was a large fist going strait for her head.

00100

The more they waited the more Vegeta wanted to kill something. After Pan had left he had sensed two warriors clash in the forest where she went, and when he got there the only thing left was Pan laying unconscious at the base of a tree, the plant itself smashed to pieces. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Pan had only been hit once, since nothing else was wrong with her except a small cut on cheek where the blow had connected. And even through that, he'd sensed someone far stronger than Pan fighting her attacker, and the broken body at the bottom of a small crater to her left indicated that her attacker had been annihilated. Personally he would've liked to kill the punk himself, Pan had become a kind of 'semi-granddaughter' of sorts to him, and he would have gladly ripped the man to Pan's left into tiny pieces and feed them to his family.

The man had been hit so many times his ribs had completely been ground into dust, his skull was split down the middle along with his pelvis, and not to mention that he had been ripped in half by a controlled ki blast at close range, in other words, Vegeta was convinced that Kakarrot was here, and had done this. Not that it surprised him that this would happen, there wasn't a day that went by that another threat didn't come their way. So the only question now was what would he do next, would Kakarrot stay away, or be pulled back to their world and have a little fun?

"Your move Kakarrot."

**A/N Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
